The Kettle's Gentle Nudge
by OSUSprinks
Summary: Written for a Charming Roots Boards Challenge in Dec. '07. Filius and Pomona help Neville and Hannah understand that love is worth the risk and learn the lesson themselves. Yep, it's just that sappy.


_Title: The Kettle's Gentle Nudge (thank you for the idea, pinkie!)  
Rating: E for Everyone  
Genre: Fluff  
Summary: Filius and Pomona help Neville and Hannah understand that love is worth the risk and learn the lesson themselves. Yep, it's just that sappy. Originally posted to the Charming Roots Boards in December '07 as a Challenge response._

_

* * *

_

_"What do you mean: I didn't mean it like that? Neville, it's exactly what you said! I haven't pressured you because you said you wanted to wait for your apprenticeship to be over and now… What? Are you afraid of marrying? Or is it just marrying me?"_

Neville shuddered at the memory as he tried to explain the situation to his colleague and friend.

"It's not that I don't want to marry her, Fil. I love her. I've even been carrying my mother's engagement ring around with me for a month! I'm just not sure I'm right for her. She's wonderful and I'm worried that it won't take her long to realize how much better she could do."

"Neville, she loves you, yes?" The younger man nodded his head. "Well, then you must trust that your love for each other will be enough to pull you together during the hard times and to let you fully enjoy to the good times."

He smiled and Filius was relieved. This was usually more Pomona's area, but Neville had wanted to talk to him and he was determined to help the boy. They had been at Hog's Head for what felt like hours, but it was worth it if some of what he was saying was finally getting through to Pomona's apprentice and teaching assistant who was like the son she never had.

"Is that why you never married? You never loved someone that much?"

Filius froze, wondering how he could answer that, could explain himself, without giving anything away. He looked into his drink, not willing to make eye contact.

"It wasn't that Neville. It's just- Well, things are different for me. You remember the prejudice that existed against non-purebloods before Voldemort's fall and even still does in some circles. When I was younger it was much more common and out in the open, even to the point of violence against them, us being accepted as the norm. I decided long ago that it would be better not to subject anyone else to that kind of torment."

Filius wanted to sigh in relief when Neville did not immediately question him. He could not deny that he was in love and had loved for a long time, but as he told Neville, it was best not to include anyone else in the prejudice he faced because of his size.

"So you love someone, but you let others convince you that your love isn't enough for her because you're short?"

Filius looked at the younger man, startled by his sudden question. He could almost see Neville's brain working and he could have cursed himself for saying anything.

"It's not that. I just didn't want her to feel burdened or that she had to defend me or us against the world."

Neville nodded and again Filius felt relief.

"Well, I think I know what I need to do. Thank you, Fil, for the help." Neville finished his drink in one gulp then stood. Clapping a hand on Filius shoulder he leaned close with a smile and said, "And I don't think Pomona has ever felt burdened by your friendship, so why would she be by your love?"

He was gone before Filius could pull himself together enough to respond. He ordered another drink as he thought about what Neville said.

The boy, though he supposed in his late 20s, Neville was more of a man now, had certainly guessed correctly and Filius wondered how he had known and more importantly, if he was correct.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Professor Sprout."

"It's Pomona, dear." She poured them both more tea. "You know Neville loves you, Hannah. It's obvious in everything he does and says. I'm sure he is just nervous."

"But about what? I haven't been pushy about this. I wasn't even worried about it. We had talked about getting married and I suppose I just assumed it would happen when he had finished his apprenticeship with you. Then he started talking about moving away and giving me space, whatever that means." She was holding her tea cup so tightly, Pomona was sure it would snap at any moment. "I just don't know what to think."

They were seated in Pomona's greenhouse office, one of her favorite places in the world. Pomona had been surprised to receive an owl from Hannah that morning asking to meet with her after dinner that night. She and Filius had been having breakfast together in her rooms, one of the best things about the students going home for break in her opinion, and he had been telling her that Neville had asked him if they could meet for a drink and some discussion at Hog's Head that evening.

She leaned over and took the tea cup from Hannah, then held the dear girl's hands in her own.

"Hannah, I don't know you as well as I might wish, but I do know that you hold that Neville's heart. If anything, he seems to think that he isn't good enough for you, not the other way around."

Hannah looked shocked, as if she had never considered that, and Pomona continued.

"My best advice is this. Tell him how you feel. Tell him that you don't need or want space. Tell him what he means to you and what a life with him means to you. Tell him-"

"Pomona?"

She nearly laughed as Hannah jerked away from her and looked for someplace to hide at the sound of Neville's voice.

"In here, Nev." He walked in and looked just as surprised to see Hannah, who thankfully had recovered well and was sipping her tea as if nothing was wrong. "Hannah and I were just getting reacquainted. Would you like some tea?"

He only had eyes for Hannah and Pomona felt a surge of love for the pair before her. She knew they would make it as surely as she knew when her crocuses would rise. She could just feel it.

"Thank you, but I actually wanted to talk to Hannah. I was on my way to owl her when I saw your office lights were lit."

Hannah had put down her tea cup and was now fussing with the skirt of her robes. It was obvious she was nervous and Pomona could only smile.

"Well, have a seat. I think we were about done here anyway, weren't we Hannah?" She went on without waiting for a response, standing and making her way out of the room. "Neville, you know how to lock up. Have a goodnight, my loves."

She walked out of the greenhouse before either could respond and had a seat on a bench under her favorite tree. It was just dark enough to see the stars and she leaned back against the bench and looked up at them, wishing on each one that whatever Neville was saying in her office right now, it was the right thing.

He had grown into such a nice young man, strong and proud, but also compassionate and caring. She felt lucky to have him in her life and could not stop the motherly pride she felt when she was with him. They had become close during his time at Hogwarts as a student and when he decided to pursue a career in Herbology, she had been the first one to know. They had not talked about it, but she knew he wished to hold her position at Hogwarts some day, and she would be happy to hand it over to him.

She just hoped he would be happier in his personal life than she was. With Hannah, she knew he would have that chance. For all their shyness and lack of confidence at times, she had never seen a young couple so in sync and in love. Though some may consider her a silly romantic, Pomona believed in soul mates, that there was one person who would make you happier than any other. Hannah had called Neville her soul mate while they talked, and Pomona believed it was true. They were blessed to have found each other so young and to have been brave enough to admit their feelings. She wished she had that nerve.

"Enjoying your evening, my dear?" Filius walked up and sat next to her on the bench which suddenly seemed quite small.

"Yes, I am. I left our young lovebirds in my office to hopefully work things out and decided to stop here to enjoy the stars."

Filius watched as she leaned back to look at the heavens once more. She had been in the same pose when he first noticed her as he walked home from Hogsmeade. After only one more drink, he had decided that it might be time to take his own advice and talk with Pomona. He loved her, had loved her for years, and he thought there was a chance she could love him too.

"Do you know how hard it is not to kiss you right now?"

He watched her tense, from surprise, he hoped. It seemed half a lifetime before she turned to look at him.

"Really?"

It was not the response he had imagined, neither in the best or worse case scenarios he had developed on his walk from the pub, but the shy smile that accompanied the question was more than he had hoped for.

"You are beautiful everyday, but when happy and relaxed like now, you are simply irresistible."

She smiled coyly as she cocked her head toward him.

"Then why resist?"

He felt his heart leap into his throat as he leaned closer and kissed her lips. Her arms immediately went around his neck and he found himself wrapping his own around her waist, pulling her closer to him. What he had intended as a small, tentative kiss had quickly turned into snogging like teenagers. As soon as one kiss ended another began. She was half leaning on him across the bench and Filius was beginning to think they should move to a more comfortable location, preferably her bedroom.

"Are we interrupting something?"

They jumped apart guiltily and looked up to see Neville and Hannah smiling down at them. Neville couldn't contain his chuckle as he continued.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who just needed a gentle nudge to get moving."

Pomona apparently forgot all about him as she jumped up to hug Neville and then Hannah, who excitedly showed Pomona her engagement ring. Before he could get a word in, the two women were on their way up to the castle talking excitedly of churches and halls, cakes and dresses.

Neville hung back and smiled at him as they too made their way to the castle, but slower than the women.

"So you told her?"

Filius could not help the mild irritation he felt at having been interrupted, having Pomona leave him before they could talk, and now having to discuss this with someone else. But his utter bliss and happiness having kissed her outweighed the irritation by far.

"I did. And I see you too had a good discussion."

The younger man blushed happily as he nodded.

"Thank you. I mean it when I say I couldn't have done that without you."

Filius reached up to clap Neville's shoulder as he had done to Filius in the pub, albeit a bit lower.

"You too, my boy. You too."_  
_


End file.
